All I Want Is You
by Kaylie-chan
Summary: oneshot - inuyasha is a famous singer and comes to tokyo and meets kagome again for the first time in three years, - songfic. its better than the summary says, promise!


So, I was listening to some music, and I heard a song, this is my first attempt in a song-fic ...i hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer : I have no possession of Inuyasha...but maayyynnneeee if I did...well, anyways. I dont, so, dont sue me, you wouldn't get much, im a freshly graduated college student, I dont have anything you want, trust me. Just my laptop...and NO you CANT have it! So there! ^_^

Enjoy the story!

Btw, you should hear the song while you read the fic, it'll help with the story ^_^

The italics are the song, fyi – and its in Kagome's POV!

the name of the song is called Truth Is by Fantasia

**ALL I WANT IS YOU**

There he was, just as I remembered him. He was gorgeous. His long silver hair, his golden amber colored eyes. He was beautiful. Simply beautiful. And...he was taken. I had let him go, I knowingly did so, but I never thought that three years later, we would be little more than strangers.

Hey, I'm Kagome, I guess I should tell you a little about me, I'm 22 years old, and I'm still hopelessly in love with him. Inuyasha Takashi. He's pretty amazing. But, everybody knows that, he used to be THE love of my life. Like, unbelievably so, everyone thought that we would be together forever, hell, I thought that we would one day be together. But things happen, and I let him go because he only saw me as Kago, Kags, Kagome, his bestfriend, his rock throughout highschool.

After high school we went our separate ways, he became a famous singer, and I'm working in the real world. Yet, here I am, every year, when he plays his annual concert here in Japan, in Tokyo. He probably doesn't even see me, but its cool. I'm happy for him. We haven't spoken in about three years, but I miss him, terribly, I hear that he's going to marry Kikyo. I'm happy for them, he deserves happiness. Seriously, I'm happy for him. Seriously. I am. I think.

"Kagome? KAGOME! It's not you is it?"

I look around, trying to find the person who's calling my name, and my eyes connect with his, he's standing with Miroku and Sango. They know I'm still hopelessly in love with him, but they swore themselves to secretly. They are actually the ones who made sure I got the tickets every year when he came here to sing. I smiled in his direction and nodded.

"I see you still keep your heads in the clouds?" He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

He smiled, if only for the briefest second, I thought I missed it, but he was soon swarmed with fans and press. He looked at my apologetically, and looked to Sango and Miroku. I knew what that meant, I nodded and walked over to the two.

"Hey guys."

They looked at me and smiled sadly. They knew how I felt, but they knew not to mention it. Sango and Miroku had married immediately following high school. I always knew that they would be together. And now they were Inuyasha's agents. Inuyasha had asked me to be his publicist, but I declined, after all, I couldn't bear it anymore than I already had, Inuyasha had already made it very clear, even if he didn't know it, he made it extremely clear that he loved Kikyo more than he could ever love me, and I wouldn't interfere, I hated Kikyo of course, after all, she had cheated on him multiple times, but she promised she would do right by him, and he always believed her. I had given up trying to tell him otherwise, and I eventually let him go, and I just up and left Tokyo and went to Kyoto for a year and a half, during which time he finally got signed on a record label and has been making music ever since.

"So, how have you been?" Sango asked me.

"I'm good, you know me...how's he?" I asked, not really wanting to know, but needing to know.

"You know Inuyasha, music, music and Kikyo." she rolled her eyes at the last part.

Miroku shook his head,

"Why won't you tell Inuyasha how you feel? He asks about you all the time."

I shook my head, "I can't. He's with Kikyo, he's happy. I'm not going to ruin that."

The two shook their heads as Inuyasha came back to them.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since high school!"

He exclaimed and gave me a huge hug, I laughed, almost near tears, never realizing how much I missed his embrace.

"I've been working, you know, in the real world!"

He scoffed, "Keh! You forgot about me, huh Kags?"

I shook my head, "Of course not! You're a big star now, Inu!"

I smiled my best smile as the reporters started swarming again, but Sango and Miroku managed to keep them at bay for a bit as Inuyasha smiled apologetically at me.

"I gotta go, let's have dinner or something? What about at our favorite place, Shikon Cafe?"

I nodded, the lady that owned it, Kaede, she was very sweet, and wouldn't tell that Inuyasha was there, that was why he picked it. It was still his favorite place after all these years,

"Okay, at 8, is that good?"

He smiled at me, and nodded, and he walked towards the reporters.

I shook my head as I walked to the exit in the other direction, I missed him. It was so obvious. I hate this. I shouldn't have said yes. I looked up at the clouds then back down at my watch,

"Aw shit! I only have two hours to get ready! Ugh, INUYASHA!"

I got in my car and booked it home, luckily my apartment wasn't too far from the Shikon Cafe. I got into my one bedroom apartment and looked around, sometimes I missed the Shrine, but my brother was taking care of it, and I'll probably go back there if things don't work out out here. I shook my head, positive thoughts Kagome. I gotta get ready!

I quickly got in the shower and got myself ready, put on a casual and yet appropriate for the evening and glanced at the clock, I hope that I make it on time!

"Come on, Kagome! This is not cool!"

It was already 7:30, I only had a few minutes left as I dashed out the door. Slipping on my shoes as I left and got into my car. I made it to the cafe with just enough to spare, actually, with only about three minutes to spare.

As I ran into the Cafe, Inuyasha is at our favorite booth from when we were kids, looking through the menu, he looked up, he must have noticed my scent. His half demon characteristics was not something that he felt ashamed of any longer, in fact, he had many fans that loved his dog ears. I know I did. But that's beside the point. I sit down beside him as he smirked and looked at the time,

"Just made it, Kags."

I laughed,

"Always early, huh Inuyasha? How'd you get away from you're adoring fans anyway?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed,

"I ducked out the back way, but thats not the point, how have you been?"

I shrugged,

"I've been better, working thats all that matters."

"What do you do?"

I froze, I refused to tell him what I really did,

"Don't worry bout it. Anyway, tell me what I've missed these past few years?"

He nodded and started telling me about him and Kikyo, how they were looking for dates for their wedding and how Sango and Miroku are thinking about children and how his career was going for him. I nodded and laughed where appropriate. After a while, we stood up and parted ways, exchanging numbers and promising to keep in touch.

He walked me to my car and I gave him one final hug, knowing that I was going to miss his touch. But I separated, and smiled as I got in the car. I waved as I pulled off, and went back to the apartment to get ready for work.

I'm not a stripper or anything, just a lounge singer. I sing at a bar, and I had to get ready for work. Sango and Miroku know that I do this, but I made them promise not to tell Inuyasha and they swore they wouldn't. They don't know where I work, but they know what I do.

I got to the Feudal Bar and nodded to Bankotsu,

"Hey Bankotsu!"

He grinned,

"Hey Kagome! Ready to sing for me tonight?"

I laughed,

"It'll be a ballad tonight, is that cool?"

Jankotsu butted into the conversation,

"Kagome, honey, you know the customers love EVERYTHING that you sing!"

I laughed and shook my head as I got ready.

Thirty minutes later I emerged from the back wearing an a red strapless dress that ended mid thigh, with my hair cascading around me, with black heels and a black belt that buckled just in under my chest. It was elegant yet clublike all in one. I sat down on the stool and got to my place on stage.

I didn't even notice him come in. I started singing,

_Ahh Ohhh... Ohhh Ah oh Ah_

_Ran into an old friend yesterday_  
_Caught me by surprise when he called my name_

I remembered his face when he called my name, surprised that I was there.

_He was a familiar face, from a chapter in my past  
Talked for awhile, I smiled and then  
Said that he was seeing somebody and  
Told me this was gonna last  
Showing me her photograph_

He took out a picture of him and Kikyo during dinner to show me. My voice started to crack, I love him so much.

_And all the feelings I thought were gone_  
_Came rushing back to me at once_  
_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_  
_But I was thinking to myself_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_  
_(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes_  
_(Truth is) and when it's all said and done, Guess I'm_  
_still I love with you_  
_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_  
_(Truth is) and it's killing me cause, now I know_  
_(Truth is) and when it's all said and done, Guess I'm_  
_still I love with you_

I didn't see him until I looked out into the audience, and saw his golden eyes staring at me, an expression I couldn't understand. Sango and Miroku at his left and right looking anywhere but at me. I couldn't bear to see his eyes, what if he knew...that this song was about him? I shook my head and took a deep breath as I continued to sing,

_We reminisce on the way things used to be  
Shared a couple laughs, and some memories_

He laughed during dinner, while we reminisced about high school, and that freshman, Shippo, who always used to be under us, he was so adorable. Him and Inuyasha still keep in contact to this day.

_Talked about the things that changed_  
_Some for good and some for bad_  
_Then he said good-bye and he paid for brunch_

I told him that I could pay for it, but Inuyasha, he was always so stubborn.I could feel the tears starting to stain my cheeks, I really shouldn't be crying right loves Kikyo, not me.

_Promised that we'd always keep in touch_  
_Grabbed my bags and grabbed my thoughts_  
_Walked away and that was that_

_And all the feelings I thought were gone_  
_Came rushing back to me at once_  
_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_  
_But I was thinking to myself_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_  
_(Truth is) wish I was standing in her shoes_  
_(Truth is) and when it's all said and done, Guess I'm_  
_still I love with you_  
_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_  
_(Truth is) and it's killing me cuz now I know_  
_(Truth is) and when it's all said and done, Guess I'm_  
_still I love with you_

_Now the truth is, it hurts_  
_But I know that the fault's mine_  
_Cause I let him go_  
_Tried to get over it, but it's messed up_  
_He's not mine (because I know)_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_  
_(Truth is) wish I was standing in her shoes_  
_(Truth is) and when it's all said and done, Guess I'm_  
_still I love with you_  
_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_  
_(Truth is) and it's killing me cuz now I know_  
_(Truth is) and when it's all said and done, Guess I'm_  
_still I love with you_

_(Truth is) I never got over you  
(Truth is) wish I was standing in her shoes  
(Truth is) and when it's all said and done, Guess I'm  
still I love with you  
(Truth is) I never should have let you go  
(Truth is) and it's killing me cuz now I know  
(Truth is) and when it's all said and done, Guess I'm  
still I love with you_

_ohh ohh oooo_

_I just gotta be honest, I guess  
I-I guess, I'm still in love, in love, in love_

As I finished singing I stood up and smiled and quickly exited the stage. I couldn't let him see me like this, crying. He couldn't know. I won't let him.

Bankotsu stood behind the stage looking at me,

"Kags, are you okay?"

I nodded, "I just need some water, you know how that is."

He nodded hesitantly and let me pass. As I sat at the bar, I ordered a water and I heard an all too familiar voice,

"Hey – Kagome."

I turned and then looked away,

"Hey Sango."

She sighed and sat beside me,

"You need to tell him, Kagome."

"He's in love with Kikyo. I'm not ruining that."

Sango just shook her head at me, as if I was being juvenile. Then I sighed, I didn't want to talk about it. I stood up and started walking towards the exit. I took a deep breath as I stepped outside.

"I've gotta stop this."

"Stop what?"

I turned around to face the voice, just to come face to face with Inuyasha himself.

"Nothing, it's not important, I thought you were leaving?"

Inuyasha shook his head,

"You know, I've always hated when you changed the subject on me."

I shrugged, old habits die hard and I didn't wanna talk about it in the first place. He shouldn't have been here.

"How long have you been working here? You have a beautiful voice you know."

I blushed, "Nah, it's okay, it's makes me a living, not everyone can be the infamous Inuyasha Takashi. R&B sensation."

He started laughing,

"Keh, I know, but you're voice is pretty amazing. Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?"

I shrugged,

"You never asked."

He rolled his eyes and stood in front of me,

"Was that song for me?"

I looked away and said nothing, but then I felt his hand on my chin turning my head back to him. I saw his eyes soften and I got lost in his daze, and his voice spoke out to me again,

"Tell me."

I could feel the tears threatening to spill,

"You love Kikyo, why does it matter?"

He shook his head and back away from me as if I had burned him,

"Yeah, I guess you're right...Kikyo."

I turned away from him and started towards the entrance of the club, but I paused to look back at him,

"But yeah, it was for you."

I walked inside the club, leaving Inuyasha outside.

SIX MONTHS LATER

I tried my best not to think about Inuyasha since that night six months ago, but soon afterwards, I heard that he had finally broken it off with Kikyo citing that she was cheating on him with her manager, Naraku and that the two were going to get married because she was pregnant, by him.

I shook my head, poor Inuyasha, I'm pretty sure that Sango and Miroku are going a happy dance right now because they hated Kikyo. I paused, should I be doing a happy dance too? I shake my head, nope, I shouldn't because I am sad for Inuyasha, afterall I know what its like to have someone you love, not love you. It sucks. A lot!

I shake my head and walk into my apartment, a piece of paper flying down as I open the door I pick it up off the floor, the paper's red, my favorite color. I sat down on the couch and opened the letter, odd it, had no return address of anything, just my name.

As I opened it I noticed the handwriting immediately,

"Inuyasha..."

_**Kags,**_

_**it was always you. After hearing your song six months ago you were all I could think about, every song I wrote was about you, us, and everything that I've always wanted to say but never could. Yet, the songs were incomplete because I needed you complete them, it was as if they were missing the harmony, and nobody's voice fit, quite like yours. Since high school, I knew that it was always you, always has been and always will be. Even though in high school I was too dumb to admit it and realize it, and I dont want to lose this opportunity again. And Truth Is, ...I love you. But, I guess Im too late, three and a half years too late. But I thought that you deserved to know the truth. So this is it.**_

_**Inu.**_

I stared down at the note as I cried to myself. I didn't know what to do. I just stared at it,

"Inuyasha."

I closed my eyes as I let the tears fall. Suddenly, I stood up,

"Fuck this. I'm tired of crying. I'm going for him, one last time."

I picked up my jacket and ran down the stairs, all seven flights of them. I took a deep breath once I reached the bottom, that was a lot more tiring than what I remember, I definitely have to get back into the gym. I shook my head and ran out the door when a solid frame stopped me dead in my tracks,

"Sorry! Sorry!"

I stood up and bowed without looking up, and I heard the voice chuckle, I knew that voice. I looked up,

"Miroku?"

He smiled and bowed at me,

"Kagome."

I smiled and hugged him,

"Where is he?"

He looked downwards,

"Inuyasha is at the airport, he leaves for Hong Kong in thirty minutes. Didn't you know?"

I shook my head, the tears threatening to fall again,

"I can't make it. I missed him. Again."

Miroku lifted my head up and made me stare directly into his eyes,

"Go and get him, Kagome. Do not let him leave you again."

I smiled and hugged my friend and waved as I hopped into my car and drove to the airport to finally get him.

I reached the airport in twenty-five minutes, I wasn't going to make it. His plane leaves in five minutes. I parked and ran through the airport, screaming his name. I knew that he was leaving for China and I would not let him leave without me telling him exactly how I felt.

But by the time that I finally reached the gate that he was leaving from the plane was taking off. I turned around and bumped into a solid figure. As I fell on the ground for the second time that day, I wondered why in the world do I keep bumping into people. I looked up to apologize when I saw his golden colored eyes looking down at me with a small smirk as he outstretched his hand.

"Still clumsy as ever, huh Kagome?"

I laughed a little as I stood up.

"What about your plane? It just.."

He looked at me oddly, as if I was wrong, but Miroku did say he was leaving to Hong Kong today, didn't he?

"Kagome, that was the plane to Beijing, I'm going to Hong Kong...?"

I looked at the sign and gate and smacked my head,

"Oops!"

He shook his head at me, smirking. But I grabbed his hand and sat him down, as I took out a small piece of paper, the letter he had given me.

"Did you mean it?"

He looked down at the note in my hand and back at me, he nodded, slowly, as if he was afraid that my answer would be his rejection, his ears was flat on his head as if he just knew that I was going to reject him.

I hugged him and cried instead.

"Kag-Kagome?"

he asked me confused.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you. Inuyasha."

I kept saying over and over as I remained in his embrace, still crying. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to his body.

I pulled away and looked at him in his eyes,

"Say it again?"

He looked at me confused,

"I love you, Kagome."

I smiled but shook my head,

"Not that part."

He smirked and held me to his body and whispered in my ear,

"All I want is you..."

And we stayed there. He missed his flight, called Sango and Miroku and told him that he was taking a small sabbatical so that he could start writing and that he was bringing someone special with him to be his muse and his counterpart. And, that she was going to be on a few songs too, but to keep it under wraps. They agreed and told him that it was about time that we got together. He laughed and hung up the phone.

They say that music is the only way to express the inexpressible. I think that music is how we share what we are truly afraid to say, its not that its inexpressible it's that sometimes, we mess up and music is there to tell our story for us. It helped me get the one that I've always wanted, and I'm sure it'll do the same for you.

* * *

END!

So...what did you guys think? ^_^

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
